


Before The Main Event

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: After a forced separation, Yugo and Amalia find a few minutes for each other before the ceremonies.  And a few minutes after that, and after that-





	Before The Main Event

It was far too close to the deadline, but when Amalia spotted Yugo out the window she immediately shooed her attendants out of the room, demanding some space to “compose herself.” As soon as she turned the key in the lock Yugo was there, leaping through a portal and into her arms.

“Calm down, you’ll wrinkle my dress.” But she returned the hug.

“Sorry.” Yugo beamed up at her. “I just missed you.”

“That’s not my fault, isn’t it? _I_ didn’t go anywhere. I’ve been right here, getting everything ready all by myself while you ran off.”

“Didn’t the servants help?”

“They did some work, yes.”

“And it was an emergency. I can’t just say no to the king, can I? He’s the one who pays me.”

“The king, hmm?” She flicked his nose. “And what about what _I_ want? Don’t you care about that?”

“Of course I do.” He kissed the palm of her hand. “I’m your servant, aren’t I? And a good servant is always there for his mistress.”

“But you _weren’t_ there for me, Yugo. Not for quite some time.” A few days, really, but she wanted to twist the knife a little.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He looked so pitiable that she almost hugged him again despite her pretend fury. “But those pirates were running around, and I’m the fastest one in the palace, and you get sick traveling by portal- And then those stupid pirates got away. Some of them, anyway.”

“I’m just teasing, Yugo.” This time she did hug him. “Here, I know what’ll cheer you up.” She turned her ankle and lifted her skirt so he could admire the bright white sandals properly. “What do you think? I had them hand-made just for today.”

“Everything we have is hand-made.”

“You know what I mean.” She raised her foot to eye-level- well, Yugo’s eye- level, anyway. “Do you like them?”

“I do. They look nice on you.” He traced the soft leather thongs pinched between her toes. “Your whole outfit is pretty.”

“Isn’t it though?” She took her foot back and twirled, her dress flaring out. “Go on, Yugo. Tell me.”

“Okay-” He watched her as she moved, shifting from one pose to the other. “Oh! You’re wearing your ring.”

“Of course I am.” She waved her hand, the little emerald flashing in the gold band. “It’s not like we’re fighting anyone today. What else?”

“Your dress looks great. I like how they tailored it.” The whole piece was a soft white and ankle-length, with delicate patterns embroidered in white thread. The Sadida tailors had cut it to resemble a closed flower, and the silk petals shifted as she walked, revealing long brown thighs.

“Yes, they did.” She twirled again, the petals lifting up. “And what else?”

“Um-” He was missing something here. There was a crown of flowers on a table, and there wasn’t a veil, or more jewelry, or-

“Hey!” Amalia had turned her back to him and left herself exposed. “Don’t pinch! You’ll ruin the material.”

“What are you wearing? Are these panties?” He could feel the outline through the thin fabric.

“Yes, Yugo!” She smacked his hand. “You sound surprised.”

“You don’t usually wear them, that’s all.” Just on special occasions, or when she wanted to tease him.

“Wel-l-l-l...” She glared down at him, smoldering. “Maybe I wanted to send a message. ‘Control Yourself’. That clearly didn’t work.”

“I’m sorry, Amalia.” Yugo looked up with wide, innocent eyes. “Do you want me to leave?”

“I do... but since you’re here anyway, there’s something you could do for me.” Her servants had left a little fold-up chair for her use, and she sat down, crossing one leg over the other. “Come here, I want to get a good look at you.”

Yugo straightened up and presented himself, blushing a little as she ran a critical eye over him.

He was dressed appropriately for once. He wore his usual yellow and blue, but the fabric was richer and the colors were brighter, not worn down from travel and battle and goodness knows what else. A new formal cloak was thrown back over his shoulders, embroidered with blue thread to match the patterns on her dress.

“Do I look okay?” He flexed an arm, striking a heroic pose.

And he _did_ look heroic- strong and handsome, but in a way she liked, not one of those slabs of beef the Iops favored. His old adorable looks had changed to something prettier, with a round open face and soft brown eyes and wide grin. And he was still much, _much_ shorter than the Prince Charmant her younger self had envisioned, but she’d become accustomed to it- she’d even grown to prefer it.

It made it so much simpler to to place Yugo where she wanted him.

“You’re all right, I suppose.” She snapped her fingers. “Come _here._ ”

He walked over with a wide grin.

“Kiss me-” She was cut off as Yugo pressed his lips to hers. Sitting down, she was the same height as him, and he took full advantage. Wiry fingers wrapped themselves in her carefully coiffured hair and he pulled her- but gently- into a kiss.

Amalia let herself sink into the moment, thrilled by Yugo’s hunger for her. He had missed her, she could tell, almost as much as she had missed him. Their tongues fenced- she nibbled on his bottom lip-

“Hey!” She shoved him away. “Watch the hair!”

“...Sorry.” He glanced away, annoyed and embarrassed.

“You can’t mess up my outfit today, Yugo. I _mean_ it. I can’t go and change just because you get a little… premature.”

He grinned and kissed her cheek, gently this time. “I did warn you. I warned you three times, actually. And you just kept on going.”

“Yes, well- that party was getting dull.” She clapped her hands. “Now, I’ll let you touch me again. _But-_ you can _not_ ruin anything. Promise?”

“Yes, Ami.”

“Good.” She uncrossed her legs, the folds of her dress concealing just enough. “You may begin.”

He knelt down without any prompting on her part and carefully lifted the silky petals of her dress. Her panties matched her dress, of course- silky white and delicate, and just a shade too small for her generous flesh, digging into her hips and stretched across her plump mound.

Sadida’s mask was embroidered in white thread, and underneath this pious symbol was a dark spot. Yugo licked his lips and pressed them against her covered sex-

“Ah-h-h...” Amalia couldn’t feel much, but the lewdness of the scene made her heart beat faster. “Yugo, don’t tease-”

As for Yugo, he could taste her through the silk, and her scent set his blood boiling. He felt five feet tall, maybe even six, and after that week of forced separation it was all he could do not to tear her clothes to shreds.

Amalia huffed as Yugo peeled her panties away and lapped at her dripping honey. He worked slowly, tongue tracing her folds and occasionally dipping inside. Clever fingers- calloused from sweeping and washing and other peasant work- spread her royal flower.

One finger slid in, then out as Yugo sucked her clit. A second finger joined the first, and they curled inside her-

Amalia bit her lip, stifling a desperate cry. She trusted her servants with her life and her wardrobe, but they were a bunch of gossipy hens and the bolder ones were no doubt listening at the keyhole. After too long with just her fingers and vines, Yugo was hers once more, and she didn’t intend to share the moment.

Yugo’s tongue rolled against her clit and she nearly melted then. She had expected Yugo to tease her- to draw it out and make her scream- but he lapped and suckled and worshipped her with a desire that mirrored her own.

“I think you’re enjoying this more than I am.” She petted the ears of his hat and pulled him closer to her. “Did you miss me so much?”

“Mm-hmm.” He withdrew his fingers, dripping with her essence. “I thought about you every night. Did you think of me at all?” He licked his fingers clean and plunged them back inside her.

“Ah- yes...” She blinked and grinned. “Sometimes- Not often- ahn!” She rested her foot on his shoulder. “W-what did you think about?”

“I thought about this- I thought about kneeling down and making you squirm-”

“I don’t- _Ahn_!- I don’t squirm!”

“And then when you’re ready I’ll- I’ll-” He trailed off. One hand stayed at her pussy as the other fumbled with his belt.

“Yugo?” He stood up, her legs hooking around his shoulders. “Yugo, I don’t know...”

“I missed you, Ami.” His cock pressed against the folds of her flower. “We haven’t had any privacy, and I thought I could wait until tonight, but I can’t stand it.”

“Yes, but-” He was _right there,_ and that didn’t help matters at all. “We don’t have much time. We shouldn’t have even gone this far.”

“Ami-”

“Shush. You know I’m right.” She shifted her weight and fixed her legs, drawing him closer. “But it’s too late for that now.”

“I’m sorry, Ami.” He bumped his hips, making her squeak. “Should I leave?”

“Don’t be an ass. Just be quick, and _don’t_ dirty my dress.”

“I may have protection-” He slapped his pockets.

“No, just… finish inside me.” Her face turned red. “And _hurry.”_

Yugo leaned in on tiptoes to kiss her, and thrusted his hips.

Slowly, steadily, his cock spread her pussy lips and slid into her core and filled her up and-

And-

_“Ooh-h-h-h!”_ She couldn’t contain herself. Her handmaidens waiting outside the door would hear and know she was with Yugo- But of course they knew. Everyone knew.

Why try to hide it?

“Are you comfortable, Ami?” He was buried to the hilt inside of her, a familiar, wonderful sensation that she had missed dearly. Her legs were caught up on his shoulders and her thighs were pressed against her belly. Yugo was a mighty little presence, strong enough to fight a bull Taur, and she was suddenly aware of how flimsy her chair was. One good shove would bowl her over.

“I am.” She squeezed her inner muscles and watched with glee as Yugo jumped. “Go on.”

He nodded and withdrew, rearing back until only the tip of his cock remained inside, hugged by her pussy lips. Then he drove his hips forward, a solid thrust that made her quiver and her chair bounce.

“Again!” She thumped her heel on his back. “Again, Yugo!”

Yugo had some experience now, plunging steadily into her heat instead of the awkward humping of their early days together. But she knew him, and she could feel the desperation running through his blood. The chair legs rocked with each thrust, loud enough to be heard outside.

Yugo clung to her and she returned the embrace, petting his hat and murmuring sweet encouragement. What exactly she said, she wasn’t certain, but her Eliatrope seemed to like it. He pulled her head down into a hungry kiss.

He thrust harder into her, hips pumping. Amalia squealed and rocked in her chair, flesh smacking flesh as she drummed her heels on his back. One of her splendid new sandals, dangling from her toes, flew across the room and hit a wall, scuffing the white leather.

Oh, well.

“Ah-” Yugo grinned, exhilarated. “Amalia!” He kissed her chin.

Amalia said nothing as her orgasm rolled through. She buried her face in his hat to stifle her cries, remembering to have _some_ dignity as her body quaked.

“Ami- I love you-”

Her pussy squeezed around him as he came, warm seed flooding her womb and spilling out.

There was an awful _crack_ as the chair leg split.

_This is it,_ Amalia thought giddily as she tilted back. Hopefully it wouldn’t be anything worse than a bruise.

But no, Yugo was there to catch her yet again.

“My hero...” They lay on the floor, a tangle of white and blue and yellow. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her as she stroked his hat and mumbled incoherent praise. It was all nonsense babbling, but in a moment her wits would return and she’d thank him properly. His cock, half-hard, was still sheathed in her twitching pussy, warm cum dribbling out-

“My dress!” Amalia shoved him away, lifting her skirts to avoid stains. “Yugo, I _told_ you-”

“‘S fine...” Yugo sat up, shaking his head to clear the fuzz. “I took care of it.”

“How?” Amalia shifted, and was suddenly aware of the towel, with coarse fibers much too rough for a princess’s butt. “What? When-”

“I grabbed it from the kitchens. Their towels absorb better.”

“...How romantic of you.” Laughing, he kissed her scowling face, and she kissed him back, hard enough to knock him down.

“Ami-” She kissed him again, swallowing his words, slipping her tongue into his mouth. His cock, sticky with their combined essence, was growing hard in her hand, and-

“Princess!” Someone knocked frantically at the door. “Princess Amalia!”

**“** **WHAT?!”** Yugo giggled, burying his face in her neck as she snarled at the door. “What do you want?!”

“Um- well, Princess- I mean, your Highness- it’s Yugo- I mean, his Majesty-”

“What about him? Spit it out!”

“Ami, be nice.” Yugo kissed her cheek. “They all look up to you.”

“As they should.” To the door: “Well?!”

“Amalia, it’s Eva.” Evangelyne’s voice was crisp- frosty, even. “Your groom’s gone missing.”

“Oh, is that all?” Amalia traced the bright yellow crown Yugo’s father had stitched into his cap. “He’s probably just getting a Bow Meow out of a tree or something. He’ll show up.”

“He’s fifteen minutes late for your wedding,” Eva snapped back. “And so are you.”

The lovers pushed and tripped and scrambled over each other. Amalia shoved Yugo away from the mirror to assess the damage to her person, as he hopped about trying to shove his cock back into his pants.

“How could you just forget our wedding like that?” Amalia hissed, brushing her hair back to fashionable order. “And this!” She prodded at the hickey Yugo had left on her collarbone at some point. “Oh, everyone’s going to see-”

“I’m sorry, Ami.” Yugo lowered his head. “I just get carried away-”

“Little vampire.” She smiled and turned back to the mirror. “No doubt they can fix it with makeup.”

“Probably, yeah.” Yugo paused and stared while fixing his cloak. “Ami-”

“Oh, what now?” She followed his gaze to her bare ankle, and the pearly drops of cum dripping down. “For the love of Sadida-”

She flipped up the petals of her dress and adjusted her panties, the once-pristine silk now soaked with both their essence. She pulled tight, straightening them and trapping his cum inside her. As an afterthought, she ran a finger up her leg, popping his seed in her mouth and sticking her tongue out at Yugo.

“You know, I’m starting to like it.”

“Amalia-” Yugo stumbled towards her, climbing onto a stool to kiss her properly. They could feel each other growing aroused again-

**“** **TWENTY** **MINUTES YOU TWO!”** Eva thundered through the door.

“ _Yes,_ Eva! I swear, that Cra-” Laughing, Yugo kissed her again, and she escorted him to the window. He hopped up, dangling a few hundred feet in the air.

“Well-” Yugo stared up at her, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll see you soon, I guess.”

“You ‘ _guess’_? I’d hope so, after all the trouble you’ve caused me. Although my maid of honor may just cancel the whole thing.”

“Heh. Maybe.” He took her hand. “But I just couldn’t stay away. You know what our lives are like. This may be the last time we have some privacy if some new villain shows up.”

“ _Hush-_ don’t jinx us!” She hauled him up for one last kiss. “I love you, and don’t make me wait.” And she bundled him out of the window.

The palace servants were consummate professionals, and said nothing about waiting outside in the hall for their princess- or the bottles of mismatched perfume she had sprayed everywhere- or the now-broken chair in the corner.

The pair were indeed late, but the nice thing about getting married is that _they_ have to wait for _you_. When Amalia stepped out into the sun, she saw her future husband by the altar, grinning like an idiot, dwarfed by all the friends they had made over the years, so many she had trouble keeping track-

-Which is how that pirate captain Yugo had chased off earlier snuck his crew in, every one of them spoiling for revenge. By the time they pried Amalia’s vines off of him, they realized the poor Rogue was just a pawn in a much larger scheme. And once again, Yugo and Amalia were off on a frantic chase around the world, sleeping outdoors and living with a Cra and a Iop and their kids, an old Enutrof and his Phorreur, and one Tofu.

But at least they were married.


End file.
